The Seventh Stone
by Moleluv
Summary: If there was a seventh Infinity Stone, what would change? And then if you sprinkled a little Master Of Death into the mix? Read on to find out! WANDA BASHING, ODIN BASHING, AND SLIGHT MALE/MALE PAIRING SEE CHAPTER 3 FOR MORE DETAILS
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! I AM ALIVE!**

 **So, I am really sorry for the delay. Please don't kill me!**

 **I got the urge to post this from watching Infinity War (My brother laughed while I sat there crying) and write about what SHOULD have happened to Thanos.**

 **Get this, though… MY BROTHER IS ON TEAM CAP FOR CIVIL WAR! So I literally nearly murdered him, cuz I'm on Team Iron Man. Review and let me know which side you are on!**

 **Story Of The Post – The Monster Under The Bed by StardustOwl. It is about what would have happened if Loki had discovered his Frost Giant heritage when he was much younger. It is still being written, but it is really good.**

 **So, on with the story!**

* * *

 **THE SEVENTH STONE**

 **CREATION**

Our story begins millennia ago, when Yggdrasil was just a tiny seed, and each Universe was one.

Time passed, with the World Tree growing and adapting, species evolving that could not live in the same ecosystem without dying.

The One Who Watches (And Sometimes Meddles) saw this, and lent the World Tree the magic to grow and separate each prevalent species into what would one day become the Nine Realms – Midgard, Asgard, Niflheim, Jotunheim, Nidavellir, Muspellheim, Helheim, Vanaheim, and Alfheim, as well as the Void Between Worlds. **(Not even going to try to spell that LOL)**

All was well.

* * *

Until the Asgardians, (idiots) created the Bifrost.

By doing this, the bonds that separated the worlds shattered – not into six, as many believed, but _seven_ – one for each part of the Bifrost.

These pieces were beautiful gems, known as Mind, Space, Time, Reality, Power and Soul. Each of these stones had a vibrant glimmering hue, each unique and beautiful in its own right.

And then there came the Seventh Stone, The Stone Of Death.

Unlike its counterparts, it wasn't bright, or considered beautiful by many who saw it.

It was black, a black so deep and dark that it appeared to suck the very colour from the air around it, yet simultaneously glimmering with the light of a thousand trapped galaxies…until it was cursed.

* * *

Anitoch Pevrell created the Elder Wand when given a Thestral foal by Death – Hela was bored and wanted to mess with mortal's heads – slaughtered it for its heartstrings, using the stick of elder wood soaked with blood as the wood.

When he was murdered for the wand he had created, Death gladly and cruelly took him (Garm liked his new chew toy…)

Ignotus Pevrell, wise and loving, could not bear to touch the slain Thestral foal, except to bury it after his brothers had plundered its corpse. Instead, he gathered hairs that had fallen out when Ignotus had groomed him, and wove them together with the hairs of a Demiguise, his tears of sorrow creating the famous liquid-like texture that marked it as the Third Hallow.

When Death took him, she did it gladly. A thousand years later, he was still trying to get permission from her Dad to date her.

Cadmus Pevrell, the middle Pevrell child, committed the worst crime, though.

When the foal was slain, he took the rest of the heart, compressing and binding it until it was a stone almost identical to Death's.

Cadmus then used a Forbidden Rite to summon the Seventh Stone, merging the foal's heart the Stone of Death, creating the fabled Resurrection Stone. The power was corrupted, and the Stone grew dull.

Death cursed his name, and even the One grew saddened by the atrocities he had caused.

When Death took him, e went screaming. Thanos much enjoyed the gift of an everlasting torture dummy, even if it DID make him think that he was in with a chance of dating her.

* * *

Ignotus was different to his brothers, which was why Death liked him. He was a mess of contradictions – the youngest, yet the wisest, and knew what he must do, to prevent destruction from being wrought upon the world.

Another Rite was used. This one was not of the Blacke Artes, however, but was Lost, a fabled Lost Rite that the One had blessed and placed in his path.

Ignotus Pevrell, youngest and longest living, least and greatest of the trio, cursed the Hallows.

The wand would forever be passed from murder to murder, until a descendant came, of pure heart and sorrowful soul, and sought to only use the power of the Wand to protect.

The stone was cursed to drive all who used it to suicide; due to the pain it caused those who crossed the Veil. It's powers were bund and diminished, with all traces of a Seventh Stone wiped from the annals of history. And so it would be until one of the Pevrell bloodline came to use the stone – not for riches or knowledge, but for love and resolve, with pure heart and sorrowful soul.

And he bound his own Cloak, to remain always with his bloodline, passed from eldest child to eldest child, until it reached the Childe, the one who would break the curse on the Wand and the Stone, of pure heart, sorrowful soul, and firm resolve.

* * *

The Rite drained Ignotus' magic, and h lived the rest of his life alone, passing the Wand, Cloak and Stone to his children, until he grew old and feeble, whereupon Death greeted him as an old friend – a little late, maybe, but no matter. (Well, less of an old friend, more of an old lover, judging by the giant snog that she had given him.)

* * *

The Seventh Stone was forgotten. Rumors of six powerful stones spread throughout the Universe awakening the interest of Thanos, he who sought to court Lady Death – never mind that she already had a boyfriend, and had friendzoned him millennia ago!

The Seventh Stone was forgotten, yes.

By all but one.

And s it came to be that Harry Potter united the Deathly Hallows, breaking the curses Ignotus had placed upon them.

The Seventh Stone had awakened, and just in time.

Thanos was coming.

* * *

 **And first chapter DONE!**

 **I AM DOING A VOTE ON PAIRINGS FOR LOKI. WILL MOST LIKELY BE SLASH.**

 **Loki/Any original Avenger**

 **Loki/Harry**

 **Loki/Vision**

 **DO NOT VOTE LOKI/WANDA. THIS STORY WILL HAVE WANDA BASHING, AS I REALLY DON'T LIKE HER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeyyyyy!**

 **WARNING VERY SLIGHT SWEARING**

 **I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER!**

 **THIS STORY IS SLASH AS THOSE ARE THE ONLY VOTES I HAVE AT THE IS UP UNTIL THE END OF JANUARY, PEOPLE!**

 **So, to those who have asked why I hate Wanda, it's because she worked for HYDRA for YEARS, was planning on torturing and murdering the Avengers, and messed with their minds. After all of that, everybody was just like "meh, whatever, you said sorry, so you can join us" and the Avengers all act like she's about 3 and can't make her own decisions! I'm 15 for God's sake, and I'm more mature!**

 **Rant over.**

 **So, for the votes, we have:  
Loki/Harry: 16  
: 1  
Harry/Peter: 1  
Harry/Bucky: 1  
Loki/ Steve: 1  
Loki/Tony: 1**

 **For people who have asked why there is even a pairing, it is because the pairing is a side note. This story's second half will be about Loki and Harry healing, with their love interest helping them along the way.**

 **Story of the post – Tricksters and Gods by** _ **sakurademonalchemist**_ **. It's a Harry Potter/Avengers crossover.**

 **Thank you to TinyFox2 for pointing out grammatical errors in my story - if you see any, please correct me - I'm only 15! (Updated 15/02/2019)**

 **On with the story!**

 **Chapter Two: In Which Death Is Harry's BFFL**

The battle was over.

The war was won.

Harry walked amid the wreckage, unseen under Death's own cloak.

The desolation and rubble of the battle were already being cleared away, the walls of the beautiful castle repairing. Yet nothing could bring back the dead.

During the Horcrux Hunt, Harry had come to realize a few things – such as what a conniving bastard one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore really was.

He'd handed Harry the keys to his own death. He had sent Harry to live at the Dursleys, even if he was not 'as well-nourished' as he wanted – meaning that never mind the fact that there were other, more powerful Wards than Blood Wards, Harry was sent back to the Dursleys to be starved and abused time and again – moulded into Dumbletwat's little pawn.

It was times like this that Harry wished that dear old Dumbletwat wasn't dead – so that he could kill him himself.

Unable to remain with the dead anymore, Harry apparated away, through the shattered Wards of Hogwarts.

A wild gale was blowing on the cliff top, the _pop_ of Apparation barely distinguishable as Harry appeared – still under his Cloak.

When he couldn't hold it in anymore, Harry _screamed._

It was long and loud, full of pain and agony and despair, his magic fluctuating around him in distress.

He just wanted it to be _over._

But then he laughed wildly, the note containing more than a little hysteria. But he couldn't _fucking_ die, could he?

In the Way Between Worlds, he had been filled with a sense of knowledge – the Curses that Ignotus Pevrell had placed on the Hallows had been broken, and his title was less Master Of Death, more that person that Hel gossips to when she's in a particularly bitchy mood.

When he had awoken after the battle, he had been unsurprised to find the Wand in his hands, the Stone – now beautiful and glimmering – on his finger, and the Cloak around his shoulders, visible because he willed it to be.

Even unsurprised, though, he was slightly creeped out. How the hell had they even gotten there?

As the weeks went on, the world repaired itself. Harry, however, didn't, and an unsettled seed began to grow.

Hogwarts wasn't his home anymore. And the time would soon come for him to leave.

As months passed, the seed grew to a burning itch in the back of his mind, an itch that could never be soothed.

So he obeyed the urge.

After creating an Undetectable Extension Charm on a runner's wrist wallet (so much more conspicuous) Harry packed his things and placed it on his wrist, the Hallows safely within.

On Halloween, Harry knew that it was time to go.

Solemnly, he donned the Hallows, as they had been when he had awoken. He had no goodbyes to say, for they had already discreetly been written, left on his pillow at Hogwarts dormitory.

He Apparated to the cliff top that he had let his emotions out on, so so long ago.

He smiled, and then fell forwards, Cloak rippling in the wind caused by his fall.

And so Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James, Master of Death, greeted Hel as his BFFL, and was never seen again.


	3. Chapter 3

**READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT!**

 **Hellooo! I'M ALIVE!**

 **Sorry for my delays in publishing, I have like a million and one mock exams. It's half-term now though (thank GOD) so I should be able to post some stories for your enjoyment.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE AVENGERS. I AM A LOYAL HUFFLEPUFF WHO WOULD NEVER STEAL ANOTHER'S WORK.**

 **To armyguy1485, who commented on** _ **The Breaking Of Death's Master:**_ **I solemnly swear that I will do my best to post the first chapter soon, although I haven't really written much of the story.**

 **To Guest (the one/s against slash): You could have voted for something different.**

 **To Ram7736, Boblets, Edocsiru, and ImaginativeFury – yes MY story is slash. The most this story is going to go will be kissing and cuddling – I am a socially inept 15 year old who just wants to write about 2 broken people healing one another with the power of love. Again, if you didn't want slash, YOU SHOULD HAVE VOTED. Tough luck though, the vote is now closed.**

 **To famnmable – the story WILL have a mature healthy relationship. They're not going to immediately jump into bed with one another either – this story will be SLOW SLOW burn.**

 **To LadyFlonne714 – Yes, Harry is the Master Of Death.**

 **Cibbsoldlady – JARVIS was the MAN! I literally cried in AoU when he died, but my evil, evil brother LAUGHED AT MY PAIN! Who even does that? Also, after what Wanda did to Vision during CIVIL War (sending him through however any floors) I honestly do not believe that Wanda does not DESERVE Vision.**

 **THE VOTE IS NOW CLOSED, PEOPLE!**

 **And the winner is….**

 **LOKI/HARRY, with 20 votes.**

 **Other pairings voted for were:**

 **Harry/Natasha: 1  
Tony/Harry: 1  
Loki/Dr. Strange: 1  
Harry/Peter (Parker): 1  
Harry/Bucky: 1  
Loki/Steve Rodgers: 1  
Tony/Loki: 1**

 **I will endeavor to write stories with these pairings, though they may not be very graphic – kisses and cuddles is most likely.**

 **I watched The Dark World for the first time the other day, and I have to say: Does anybody else find it sad yet amusing that the only time Odin was NOT an asshole was when he was Loki pretending to be Odin?**

 **STORY OF THE POST: Honor Thy Blood, by** _ **TheBlack'sResurgence**_ **. It changes what happened after the graveyard.**

 **WARNING SLIGHT SWEARING AND ODIN BASHING.**

 **So, after my (extremely long) authors note, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **THE FALL**

For eternity, he fell.

Down, down, down he tumbled, the weight of his own failures dragging him down.

He had been a king. He'd done all he did for his fat- for Odin. Why couldn't he _see_ that?

Fools.

As he fell, he breathed on the embers of his anger – for if he let go of that, what did he have left?

* * *

"Are you done wallowing?" the man – the one who fell with him – asked dryly.

"Fuck off." Loki snapped at the person – who actually looked slightly like him, if he thought about it. The same black hair and green eyes, but that man's eyes were sadder, as though they had seen all the horrors of the universe and had come out jaded from them.

"Where to?" the man asked sarcastically. "That patch of nothingness ten feet to the right? Y'know, a little change of scenery?"

Loki wondered how the fuck he got into this mess, as he facepalmed and resisted the urge to sigh.

Oh, yeah, he listened to the voice in his head.

* * *

 _-FLASHBACK-_

" _I never wanted to be king!" Loki shouted to his bro –_ _ **no, not his brother, never again**_ _– "I only ever wanted to be your equal!"_

 _He laughed wildly, tears in his eyes, as Thor tried to shut off the Bifrost controls, but to no avail._

" _You can't stop it!" He screamed, from where he had been pinned._

 _Then Thor had looked strained, almost constipated… oh dear. He was thinking. Loki could almost_ _ **see**_ _the brain cells die of overwork._

 _Then he broke the Bifrost._

 _Moron._

" _Wow, what an absolute_ _Gryffindor_ _," came a voice. There was no body containing it._

" _OK, there's a voice in my head… I'm crazy enough as it is." Loki groaned, not really bothered. He was going to be executed soon enough, he assumed._

" _Nope." The voice was almost cheerful now. "In the original universe of this multiverse, you are broken beyond repair. I can ensure that this_ _does not happen._ _Do you agree?"_

" _Yes," Loki breathed._

" _Then we have an accord." The voice formally stated, a trendily of magic intertwining between them, heat and cold meeting in a flash of steam._

 _Then Odin came, so disappointed in him, and Loki was alone, so alone…_

 _So he fell._

 _ **-END OF CHAPTER-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**My final rounds of mocks are FINISHED!**

 **Thank the gods for that!**

 **I SAW CAPTAIN MARVEL, AND NOW I FEEL EPIC! (Because I'm so Money Supermarket lol.)**

 **So, from May 13 to around mid-June, I will not be able to post anything, because *shudder* I will be doing my GCSE's. Yay.**

 **I will also attempt to update some of my other stories as well soon.**

 **Story of the post: Flaming Silhouettes by** _ **DayLightDove.**_ **It's a blind!Rin fic, and it's actually really good. I am not-so-slightly addicted…**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **CONVERSATIONS AND DISCOVERIES**

The pair fell down in silence after their brief conversation, each thinking different things. Whilst left to contemplate, Loki found his mind coming back to one particular part of their discussions, and ended up blurting out; "What's the original universe?"

He then slapped his hand over his mouth and flushed in embarrassment. Smooth, Loki, smooth.

However, the stranger never had a chance to answer, because a light began to appear just ahead of them, causing his eyes to flash in – was that fear?

"No time!" he hissed. In fact, the man almost slipped into serpent speech. Interesting.

"Please… let me lock the memory of our deal away – from both of us. I swear you shall regain it. It is simply too important to be found out by the one who awaits us." Again that brief flash of fear crossed his companion's face.

"Do you agree?"

* * *

Loki contemplated the man for a moment, as the light grew steadily larger and brighter. He almost wanted to say no to the man, just to spite him, but the man's eyes held panic, determination, and protectiveness? For him?

The protective note struck a chord in Loki, and he found himself inexplicably trusting the stranger, whose protectiveness was giving him a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest. "Fine." He snapped.

Then they hit the ground, and only blackness remained.

* * *

The darkness sucked Loki into its embrace, as he saw another person, who actually looked a lot like him, hit the floor next to him.

A nagging feeling that he should know this man grew, but the darkness swallowed him whole.

* * *

The Mad Titan Thanos looked at the fallen pair and smiled.

That smile was not a nice one. It spoke of the pain and suffering that was to come for the unfortunate pair in front of him.

"Gamora, Nebula." Thanos called for two of his favorite children, although Nebula was a disappointment to him. When they arrived, he gestured tot the unconscious pair slumped in front of him. "Escort these two to a cell, and let the Chitauri know to prepare for an interrogation.

For now, though-" and here his face softened briefly "-Let them sleep."

* * *

On the other side of the universe, Odin sat alone as he contemplated his youngest son – for no matter what Loki said, Loki was his son.

Just before Loki had fallen, he had seemed to be speaking to an unknown figure- one invisible from even Heimdall's eyes.

Then Loki had let go and fallen, for a reason unknown to Odin (because he was a shit parent).

But as he fell, Odin had Seen the figure. He had Seen the Mark of Death upon them.

And he had feared.

Conjuring up a hologram, Odin summoned the guards, Thor, The Warriors Three, and his wife (possibly the scariest one of the lot).

"I believe Loki to be acting on the will of another." He announced sternly. "Upon the Bifrost, Loki appeared to be listening to another's words. Discover all that you can about this person – but be wary. The Mark Of Death is upon them."

All eyes turned towards this evil figure, who dared enslave a Prince of Asgard.

The figure?

One Harry James Potter.

* * *

 _ **-END OF CHAPTER-**_

 **Aaaaaand… DONE! Please review on how you think this story should go. I may not do it, but your praise makes my day, and I will always attempt to take your thoughts into account!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I am here!**

 **To answer my reviews:**

 **lestibur, I am currently juggling constant illnesses, difficulty in walking, attempting to access the one computer that my family share, coursework, revision for my GCSE's –** _ **which are in 2 months where did the time go**_ **– and I need to write the fanfiction and help my Mum with our 4 horses. So I'm sorry, but I am not God. Each chapter has been written in advance, and that is what I shall post. Also I am posting this not an hour after my Chemistry mock exam, so try to be nice please.**

 **Silvermane1, thank you for your kind words.**

 **Tinyfox2, why are you in awe over the fact that I am doing my GCSE's? It's a little confusing to me.**

 **I WILL NOT BE UPDATING NEXT WEEK BECAUSE IT IS MY FRENCH GCSE SPEAKING EXAM. WISH ME LUCK!**

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING FOR TORTURE IN THIS CHAPTER AND SLIGHT SWEARING**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HP OR MARVEL, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO**_

 **Nebula is also a bit more insane & sadistic in this chapter.**

 **Also, my brother blames Mantis and Nebula for Thanos keeping the Gauntlet. Please review with your opinion!**

 **Tell me how you think this story should go!**

 **Story of the post: Father Material by** _ **Animegirl257**_ **. It's a Blue Exorcist fanfic, where Rin is Satan. It's really good and should be read.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **IN WHICH THE PAIR ARE MONUMENTALLY FUCKED**

Loki woke in the dark.

His head throbbed, and his ears rang, the world swimming in and out of focus in front of him.

When the universe stopped spinning for a second and allowed Loki to gain his bearings, he breathed a sigh of relief. But silently, as he didn't know where he was.

"You're awake." The voice made him jerk his head around to stare at the door. Only now did he hear the jingle of the chains he was attached to, only now did he feel the burn in his shoulders.

He was trapped.

"My name is Gamora," the green-skinned woman said. "You are in the care of my father. All we ask, in return for setting you free, is that you tell us the hidden paths onto Asgard." She smiled cruelly, her brown-red hair bobbing as she moved.

"No." he stated simply.

"Fine then," Gamora sighed in false sorrow. "Let your companion feel the pain of your defiance."

With her words, the wall in front of Loki faded into transparency.

The man he had briefly glimpsed before falling unconscious was in a cell facing him, tied up almost identically.

And he was screaming.

For in his cell was a blue skinned woman, more robot than human, and she was slowly and methodically peeling the skin from his back.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he wasn't alone.

"Um… hello?" he asked hesitantly to the woman who looked like a cyborg he had once seen on TV – but General Grievous was _way_ better than this woman.

"My name is Nebula." The … woman (?) intoned robotically (haha). "Give me your name."

"Why should I give my name to people who tie me up and threaten me?" Harry asked, far more calmly than he felt. This hick looked pretty murderous, yeah, but he had survived under the _tender care_ of _Bellatrix Fucking Lestrange_ for nearly a month before Ron and 'Mionie rescued him.

Smirking, Nebitchula tapped on an earpiece that almost seemed to be a part of her.

"It seems that your companion won't cooperate with our simple … _request_." The last word was purred in a threatening manner.

Compan- oh. That bloke he'd seen for all of 0.5 seconds before he blanked out. A true emotional connection.

Nebitchula drew him back to the present by talking. "As a Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim-" wait. They **existed?** "-Odinson, or Laufeyson, whichever the case may be, is far too valuable to damage. You, on the other hand…" she trailed off, a sadistic light in her eyes. "You're fair game."

She sliced off his shirt, leaving Harry hanging with his torso bared. Harry thought it was bad that his only thoughts were _she owes me a new shirt,_ and _Perv._

"You have such _**pretty**_ skin!" she cooed as she circled him, clapping her hands in delight, her voice sickly sweet. He was forcibly reminded of his time with Bellabitch, and thought that the pair would get on perfectly.

Her smile sharpened, eyes gleaming in anticipation. "Let's see how you look without it."

The knife dug into his back, and he was aware of distant screaming beneath the tides of pain.

 _Be strong_ he sent to Loki. _We will prevail_.

He just hoped he didn't break first…

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOOHOO!**

 **I wasn't at school for most of last week because I was really ill (throwing up and everything) so I missed my French Speaking GCSE exam, which I took today … and I'm relatively sure that I passed! During my mock, the teacher basically told me that I was crap at it, but today I even got a well done!**

 **So of course I have decided to celebrate by giving you all another chapter.**

 **TinyFox2 – Thanks for your review! I found the 'Bellabitch' thing in a Truth or Dare story that I have saved on my phone somewhere. When I remember what it's called and who wrote it, I'll tell you all.**

 **Silvermane1 – Yes, Harry is going to kick their asses, but it won't be for a long time yet. I've only written up to Chapter 8 so far, and I haven't even finished the events of the first Avengers movie (which will go pretty much canonically, except that Loki has not been physically tortured – as can be inferred from the end scene of Thor and his fight where he turns Clint to his side: no Asgardian should move like that.)**

 **I may not be updating as much from now on, as I am going to attempt to post some of my other stories as well (I have been pretty much neglecting them) and I am starting a new Transformers fanfic – my fist ever one, but it won't be posted for a looong while yet.**

 **DICLAIMER I DO MOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR MARVEL – IT WOULD HAVE HAD LUNAR HARMONY PAIRING AND SPIDERMAN WOULD NOT HAVE DIED.**

 _ **WARNING PLEASE READ: TRIGGERS FOR IMPLIED AND REAL TORTURE, MURDER, LOTS OF SWEARING, AND THE HORROR THAT IS A WOMAN ON HER PERIOD.**_

 **Story of the post – A Fallen God by** _ **Hostiel.**_ **In which events go VERY differently after Loki falls from the Bifrost Bridge; and one Harry Potter gains a new friend in his head.**

 **This has gone on for a while, buuut… on with the story! 😊**

* * *

 **OF IMPRISONMENT AND REGAINING** **SANITY**

It was so dark.

His emaciated form trembled, the dirt caking his face cleared by tracks from the tears of agony that had been squeezed out during his torment.

Whenever he could gather the strength to _think,_ to work past the obliterating, mind-numbing pain which frequently racked his body, he sent a desperate message to the man with him – the one whose name he had long since forgotten.

 _ **Hold on. Do not break. Wait until the time is right.**_

* * *

Loki watched worriedly, his once-fine clothes torn and filthy, his anger almost snuffed out beneath the tiding worry for his cellmate.

Yet the fury remained, if barely, flaring at each desperate message sent by his cellmate, the man whose name he did not know, yet it was changed now.

It was protective of the man in front of him, who drew the ire of the Children of Thanos … all to protect him.

And Loki would burn the Nine Worlds to return the favor.

 _ **Hold on.**_

* * *

Hela watched and worried.

Damn her Master and his saving people thing!

She had been insane for a long time, driven mad by the power that Odin had forced upon her. All she had ever wanted was to be loved.

And Odin had turned her into War. Flipped the coin and removed her of all kindness.

For a very long time, Hela had hated her father, had hated the humans.

Had hated herself, and the atrocities that she had committed.

And then he had come.

The final descendant of Ignotus Pevrell. Harry was a mortal child, who had found out about the Hallows and the power thry wielded. He was of Ignotus' line as well, and Ignotus had almost been the same – the one person to realize the full potential of the Deathly Hallows was also the one to curse them. A strange man, to understand that power was not always a good thing.

When she had reached him, Ignotus – call me Uncle Iggy, sweetheart – had asked of her only one thing. "Watch over my descendants, Little One. The One who will break the Curse on the Stone will come from there."

Afraid of a threat to her power, thinking that she could merely kill this child before he became a threat to her, Hela agreed.

And so her sanity was reformed.

It was a slow process, spanning the thousand years that she watched over the family, as Pevrell became Potter.

Over time, she had watched, and wept in both joy and sorrow at the antics that they had gotten into. She had cackled at Charlus' "WTF?!" expression when he realized that he had fallen in love with Dorea Black. She had frowned in disapproval at James' meaner pranks, but laughed at his lighthearted ones.

A feeling of pride welled up inside her as James became an Animagus for his best friend (" _Remmy, for fuck's sake! You go furry, so OF COURSE we're going to go furry to help you." / "But James, what if your form's a snake?" / "Then I'm afraid you're on your own, Moony._ ")

Then along came Albus Dumblewhore, with that _fucking_ prophecy.

* * *

"James, Lily" he had twinkled at the pair, as Hela had pretended to throw up in the background, unseen.

 _Oh God, the hypopcrisy is overwhelming,_ she gagged.

"A Seer has made a prophecy. And I believe that it may be about your son."

Hela rolled her eyes in annoyance. _Yeah, it's not like you Imperiurised her or anything, noooo, course not._ She thought sarcastically. _The Great Albus Dumblefuck would never_ _ **do**_ _such a thing. Wanker._

"Harry?" Lily asked, clutching her son closer. "Why?"

"Because, my dear girl-" and here Hela had to snort in amusement. "-the prophecy mentions a baby boy, born at the end of July."

"Neville?" James asked, an almost desperate hope in his voice – _please let it not be my son._

"It may be so," Dumbledick stated gravely, hiding the twinkle in his eyes. "I have placed protective wards around him, and with your permission, I would do the same with Harry."

Unknown to Lily and James, these were actually spells that bound his magical core, not spells to protect Harry. Dumbledore did not want or need any opposition to power. Let the brats die. And if they lived, well… _either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._ The prophecy must be fulfilled.

* * *

On **that** Halloween, Dumbledore laughed in joy. The Potters may be dead, but their child was not.

Using his governmental power, he had the Potter's will sealed. Lily and James' son was under his _**'protection'**_ now, and he would be the perfect pawn.

It was, after all, for the _Greater Good._

* * *

As Dumbledore plotted, Hela raged.

That snaky inbred cunt! And the bearded wankstain!

Snaky McSnakestein had split his moronic soul to escape her, whilst Dumblewhore, the Supreme Cockwomble, had hidden Harry from her!

That was illegal, man!

Calming herself down forcefully, Hela firmly told her Reapers (the grunts that went and did her job for her when she was being lazy) that _no,_ they could not slack off to go look for Harry, no matter how much they wanted to. _And Bob, a "pretty please with a cherry on top" was not going to work…_ _ **SO GET BACK TO WORK!**_

As the Reapers fled in mock terror though the terror was real during **that** time of the month – Boss Lady was one **SCARY** woman) Hela sighed and plopped down onto her throne.

She needed a drink…

* * *

Needless to say, when Dumbletwat took a nosedive off the tower, the Reapers broke out the champagne and the torture tools.

Dumbledore's afterlife was not going to be peaceful.

 _ **-END OF CHAPTER-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh My God! This story has 60 reviews!**

 **I am very surprised at the amounts of follows and favourites that I actually have for both me and this story.**

 **What I am going to do with my stories (this message will be repeated in all of my ongoing stories) is try to post as much as I can this half-term, as my posting will slow down A LOT when the Easter holidays is finished. This is because I am taking my GCSE's this year.**

 **And an extra special thanks to my reviewers! They never fail to make me smile.**

 **.mack – this last chapter was more of an interlude to slow the pace, to be honest, that's why there's not much Harry and Loki. This chapter has lots of them, though!**

 **anon – I might do a chapter or a little omake thingy on that, but it won't be too graphic.**

 **Silvermane1 – yep, Dumbledore is being tortured by Hela and the Reapers, because they all loved baby Harry, who was cute as anything.**

 **bob19h – This is a bit rushed at the moment because of the background being established, but it's going to slow down a bit now. I can't change the chapters to make them longer (I'm sorry!) because I basically write until my brain fizzles to a stop and goes: "Nope. That's enough for this chapter."**

 **TinyFox2 – your review made me laugh, because** _ **I need to find a meme like that.**_ **Maybe Boromir with a Photoshopped beard, going 'One does not simply steal Death's Master from Death'? That would be quite funny.**

 **Winged Seer Wolf – Don't you worry, I'm posting more of this story now.**

 **ZodiacsKlaroline – Thanks! Reviews like yours make my day!**

 **Story of the post – Blind by** _ **Well of Allsparks**_ **. In which Sam is captured by Decepticons at a very young age, and isn't quite ordinary. And what's up with the Allspark?**

 **I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER (But I can't wait for Endgame!)**

 **So, on with the story!**

* * *

 **WE ARE ONE**

He was alone.

He was alone and in the dark.

Then, after what could have been mere seconds, or an eternity, he saw a light.

* * *

Blue light, so bright that it seared his eyes, so accustomed they were to the dark. He almost wanted to hide, but the light was calling him.

Ignoring the pain from his shredded skin and muscles, disregarding the searing manacles clamped to his skeletal arms, he reached for the light.

When he touched it, his mind expanded, and he could see _everything._

He could see the bugs in the Earth, he could see the stars in the sky, he could distinguish the very fabric of Time and Space itself.

* * *

And yet.

Something inside the back of his mind niggled. _This is wrong,_ it whispered.

 _We are trapped, and we cannot get free._

Struggling to recall a sense of self – **who was this 'we' the voice spoke of?** – darkness began to creep into the edges of his vision.

* * *

His mind was no longer enthralled with the knowledge, the sights that it could see. His magic was screeching in terror like a frightened animal, so desperate that it would gnaw its own leg off to be rid of a trap. _Hide!_ It screeched.

And he obeyed.

Drawing back from the wonder of the universe, he fled to his own mind, building frantic barriers as the Darkness continued, its approach ceaseless as it made its way towards its goal.

Him.

* * *

He dashed into his mental fortress with not a second to spare.

In the deepest corner of that fortress, he hid.

Curling into a ball, with wall upon wall built around him, around _everything_ – soul, mind, heart and magic – that made him _him_.

He was very nearly too late.

* * *

Darkness slammed into his mind – a blue darkness, to follow the tantalizing light that had lured so many out of their bodies to their doom.

A pair of eyes, gleaming blue in a darkness which no longer bothered them, opened.

Eyes unaware that behind them, their true owner slept, waiting to rake back what had been lost…

Lips curled into a cruel smile as Thanos looked out of the Master of Death's eyes…

 _ **-END OF CHAPTER-**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

 **WhiteElfElder – I'm glad you like my story. Yes, Odin is an idiot, I fully agree with you. Thanos is not fully possessing Harry, he is simple controlling him via the Mind Stone. The 'looking out through his eyes' thing refers to how the Mind Stone gives people who are controlled by it blue eyes. They are almost the exact same blue as Thanos – look at the end credits of the Avengers that features him, and you'll understand what I mean. When Thanos entered Harry's mind, he was able to lock his core personality (including memories) away, meaning that Thanos cannot access them. So, no, Thanos doesn't know that he is the Master of Death. Controlled Harry can do little pieces of magic, but Thanos can't access a lot of Harry's magic, or his hidden memories.**

 **hdjjjjjjjgc – You're welcome.**

 **TinyFox2 – Thanos will be dead in the near future. After all, one does not simply take Death's Master from Death. Speaking of, in the meme it would be so funny if he had a long white beard with Dumbledore's glasses drawn onto his face. Also, please do not post any of my stories onto Twitter, as I don't have a Twitter account.**

 **Story of the Post – Fiery Rebirth by** _ **sakurademonalchemist.**_ **It's a Harry-is-Mukuro story, which involves the Tenth Generation going to Hogwarts! (HP/KHR crossover.)**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **NAMELESS**

His nameless comrade had fallen.

Loki stared forwards in horror as his companion shuddered, eyes opening to reveal glistening emerald turned to blue.

A cruel smirk played on his face as the skeletal, tortured body stood, the chains falling away like cobwebs to reveal bone-deep burns.

"Loki of Asgard… or is it Jotunheim?" the voice rasped.

A brief burst of magic left the body, undetected by the parasite currently squatting in it, as the pair's eyes met, green to blue.

 _Hide your mind._ A whisper came, and Loki felt – for the first time since that **idiot's** coronation – hope. It was a faint flicker, but it was there.

Then Thanos' scepter touched his chest, and he was lost.

* * *

 _Flashes._

 _Darkness._

 _Screams._

" _You have heart."_

 _Blue eyes reflecting his own._

" _Like the pharaohs of old."_

 _Who was he?_

 _Why was it so dark?_

 _Curled in a ball._

 _He was alone._

* * *

In the darkness, the Master sang to the Magic, and the Magic sang back.

There was a tether – weak and barely there – but it was enough.

He hunched over it, watching, waiting.

Then it happened.

A shockwave rippled down the bond – a moment of freedom – desperately latched on to.

The Master threw everything he could into one word: **freedom.**

The shell cracked, and they were free.

 _ **-END OF CHAPTER-**_


	9. NOT AN UPDATE SORRY

**THIS IS IMPORTANT BUT IT IS UNFORTUNATLEY NOT AN UPDATE REASONS ARE EXPLAINED BELOW.**

 **THIS WILL OVERWRITE THE PREVIOUS AUTHOR'S NOTE, AND ONLY THE REPLIES TO THE REVIEWS WILL REMAIN WHEN I POST THE REAL CHAPTER NIN (HOPEFULLY WITHIN THE WEEK PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!)**

 **Hello, my adorable readers!**

 **Now, I have had a lot going on (with the coronavirus) and I have therefore decided to sort out my fanfiction, and post everything that I haven't had time to yet.**

 **Once Chapter 9 is completely written, then I will post that as well, but I will move onto another story afterwards. What I am doing at the moment is finishing half-written chapters, and then posting everything that I can. So prepare yourselves for a slew of updates!**

 **thunderofdeath97: No, Harry will not be paired with Hela or Wanda in THIS story. I may, however, use a Harry/Hela pairing in another story. (I don't really like Wanda, so I wouldn't truly do her character benefit.)**

 **Lilybud: thank you for understanding my stress (sixth form is VERY hard.)**

 **Stylo1: umm… no. Harry MIGHT END UP with the person he torture bonded with, as Loki has already gained a small admiration for him. It won't be proper romance, and any (if it even gets that far) sex scenes will be skipped over. Mainly because I write romance like I write people skills – with no idea, making it up as I go along. Nobody KNOWS about the existence of the 7** **th** **Stone, Harry has hidden the information within his mind at this point in time, and therefore Thanos will still attempt to only gain the 7 stones. At this moment in time, I am not actually sure how this stone is going to affect the storyline – I only have everything planned to near the end of the Avengers. Speaking of which, the real Chapter 9 covers the events from the Avenger's POV during the Avengers, and this will span for several chapters because it's way too big to fit into one.**

 **Dead feather: Yes. Harry IS weak – AT THIS POINT IN TIME. Loki's magic failed some time ago in the void, so Harry (for quite a few months) had to expend his magic to keep them BOTH alive. When Harry woke up, he was chained with chains that bound his magic within his body and continuously tortured. Since they were in the void foe about 3 months, he was tortured for about 8 OR 9 MONTHS. Thanos then used the Mind Stone on him, and he STILL managed to lock down most of his magic, and nearly all of his memories. Also, he is still becoming used to the power boost he received upon becoming 'Master of Death.' He may have a lot of power now, but his body needs time to adjust – which it was doing as well. So YES, he's weak at the moment, but he will become much stronger later on.**

 **Rhyrthuj: thank you for understanding!**

 **Guest: For one thing, Loki isn't one of the Avengers (but he COULD BE…. Food for thought, thank you for that idea). To be fair, my story may not make sense to you at the moment, I just write what comes into my head (slightly stream-of-consiousness-esque). Once more is posted, however, it WILL come together into a coherent plot (pinky swear!). these chapters (and the next few) are mainly about setting up a foundation; world building, if you will. It's only AFTER the Avengers that I can really begin my variation with the plot.**

 **Egegges: not sure WHY you are thanking me, but you are welcome.**

 **WhiteElfElder: Yes, it WAS a chapter. That was written DURING exam period, so it wasn't much. Also, that concludes the 'from Harry and Loki's POV arc. We shall now commence to the Avenger's POV arc.**

 **TinyFox2: If you meant posting the memes onto Twitter, then go ahead! Just PM them to me as well, please!**


End file.
